Gavadon
is a Kaiju that was created when children's graffiti of creatures were brought to life by strange rays coming from outerspace. It was eventually detained by Ultraman and taken to outerspace, where it presumably died and changed into a constellation. Subtitle: Stats Gavadon A *Length: 30 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Tokyo suburbs Gavadon B *Length: 60 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Near Setagaya, Tokyo History Ultraman Gavadon A Within the confines of Tokyo, a group of children drew a peaceful, larva-like creature. But later, at the break of day, the strange rays turned it into a real, living monster! The creature was peaceful, wanting nothing more but sleep, however its appearance made humanity on edge and the Science Patrol had to get rid of it.They attacked the wailing monster, assaulting it with firepower. Their attacks managed to blow off its tail, but as the sun began to go down, Gavadon vanished into the air. The kids, having seen their creation come to life, went to work at making it into something much stronger. Gavadon B The children went to work at making it into something much more unique. They gave it limbs and more colors, a defined head, and a much more ferocious appearance and turned into an adult stage. When the space rays hit the drawing, it came to life, but like its larval form, Gavadon wanted nothing more than to sleep. The self-defense forces wanted the monster gone and attacked it! As numerous rounds exploded on its body, the scared creature tried to flee, but there was no escape. More attacks struck the monster and soon Hayata summoned Ultraman! The hero attacked the monster. Watching on,teary eyed, the kids begged Ultraman not to hurt their monster. Hearing their pleas, Ultraman gathered the monster into his arms and flew him into space. Gavadon was transformed into the most ever-lasting piece of art, turning into a constellation of stars the kids could see once every year on that night. Trivia * Gavadon may have died from space because space has no air. Fortunately, he transformed into a constellation of stars where it is still alive so the kids can see Gavadon again at night. **This constellation could contain Nebula M78 * Gavadon is the first instance where an Ultraman directly listened to the plight of children. Ultraman Ginga Gavadon will appear in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. The current whereabouts of his doll is currently unknown and it is unknown if he will be used by a hero or a villain. Toy Release Infomation Gavadon B was relased in 2013 as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series, He stands at 5in tall and has a accurate design and coloring. He has 4 points of articulation and is #15 in the series. gavadon spark doll.jpg|Gavadon B Spark Doll Gavadon American Toy.jpg|Gavadon A and B undergo a Powered like figure release. Gavadon's other major contributation to the toy world was for the proposed Original Ultraman Dream Works line, which featured Alien Baltan, Alien Zarab, and Alien Mefilas. The designs are changed slightly for the figures, with Gavadon's being the most noteable. Gallery gavadon a.jpg|Gavadon A Gavadon b sleeping.png|Gavadon B sleeping gavadona.jpg gavadon graffiti.jpg|Graffti of Gavadon B gavadon and ultraman.jpg|Gavadon vs Ultraman Gavadon cons.jpg|Gavadon B turned into a constellation Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Aliens